


The Duchess' Punishment

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Richard and Anne: One-shots [35]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Duke of Gloucester is not to be disobeyed.</p><p>Nor to be rebelled against.</p><p>If so, he or she will be punished.</p><p>Even if she were his beloved consort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Duchess' Punishment

Richard sauntered down the hall and went towards Anne's quarters. He heard chatting from her ladies and then Anne's laughter. He entered her antechamber and the ladies curtsied.

Anne stood there with her fur cloak over her shoulders, putting on her gloves.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Going out, for some horse riding," Anne replied.

"It's not going to happen," Richard said sternly. "You are staying in the castle."

"Richard, I am well now," Anne insisted. "The physicians confirmed that I can leave bed now. I need some air."

"No," Richard said. "You are not going out of this castle."

Anne stood there unhappily.

She caught a chill a few weeks ago and a fever followed. Both she and Richard thought she would recover shortly after but Anne remained ill longer than expected. Finally she was able to leave bed and see their son Ned, who missed his mother very much. Together with his father, he prayed for her recovery.

"Richard, I am well now and I like to go out," Anne went on. "You can't control that."

"Yes, I can."

By their tones, Anne's ladies took their cue to leave. They bowed and retreated from the antechamber.

"Richard, you may be my husband and Lord of the North," Anne said. "But I am not one of your subordinates. And you don't own me like an object. I shall decide if I should go out or not."

"You are my wife and duchess," Richard reminded her. "I am doing this for your own good."

"I will go out as I please," Anne stood her ground stubbornly.

"Anne, you know me," Richard said evenly. "Don't make me punish you for disobeying me."

He turned and left.

***

"You think you can get it Dickon?" Francis asked as Richard pointed his bow and arrow at his target.

Rob Percy swallowed a yawn. "Dickon will get it. Has Dickon ever missed anything during our hunting?"

"Is Anne doing well?" Francis asked, changing to subject.

"She has recovered, but I don't believe she is completely well," Richard said. "I told her to stay in the castle. Ned did miss her and she could spend some time with him."

He shot his arrow and was proud of his impeccable shooting skills.

Only then he noticed that his friends were unusually quiet.

But in a few seconds he knew why.

Not too far away, Anne was on a horse with her ladies. Laughing and giggling, they were probably gossiping.

Francis and Rob tried to look away as Richard's face hardened.

***

That night Richard did not come to her bed.

Anne didn't care too much. Knowing him, he probably had found out that she broke his rules and disobeyed him.

She knew he cared for her; but to have her suffocating in these four walls was too much too.

She closed her eyes and slept.

***

The next morning, Anne rose and rubbed her eyes. To her surprise, her ladies did not come with her basin of water and gowns to wear. She climbed out of the bed but found her slippers gone.

And her robe was gone as well.

She went to her coffers and found them empty upon opening them.

All of them.

Now she began to panic.

She cried out her ladies' names but no one responded.

Without any other option, Anne wrapped a sheet around her and opened the chamber's door. She saw a maid and dragged her into her chamber.

"What is going on?" She demanded. "Where are my clothes?"

The maid shook her head and replied that she does not know what's going on.

"Where is your Lord?"

The maid replied that he went out hunting and was to spend the night in his hunting lodge.

Now Anne knew what's going on.

She looked at the maid and said, "I need to borrow something from you..."

***

In his hunting lodge, Richard thought about Anne. Without realizing it, he was laughing to himself on what did.

Anne did say that he does not own her. Well, she should've known that all the properties and fortunes, including her _clothing_ , belonged to him.

He wondered how she'd react; hopefully that shall teach her who the master is.

When he turned, he was shocked to see Anne standing before him, very angry; though he tried his best not to fletch.

"What are you doing here my lady?" He asked, acted as if nothing happened.

Dressed in that maid's clothing, which was one-size too big for her; and struggled in her larger, heavier slippers, Anne demanded, "Where are my clothes?"

"Your clothes are my property," Richard replied evenly. "They go wherever I like them to go."

"Richard this is not funny!" Anne spat. "Give my clothes back!"

Richard sat and not saying a word.

Anne demanded for her clothes again but Richard refused to budge.

Lost her patience, Anne used her fists.

"Enough!" Richard, too, lost his patience. "Anne, you are going to be punished!"

"You are not going to punish me!"

"Yes, I am going to punish you," he said determinedly. "You disobeyed your lord husband and you laid your hands on me!"

Without another word, he grabbed her by the arms.

"What are you doing?" Anne gasped as Richard pushed her onto his bed.

He pulled her skirt up, leaving her butts bare.

And then smack!

Anne screamed as he spanked her.

He spanked her again, and then demanded, "Tell me, did you do something wrong?"

"No!" Anne replied stubbornly.

He spanked her for the third time.

Anne kicked him in the face, and her slipper flew across the chamber.

The two went on fighting and struggling. A moment later, Richard pulled Anne back onto the bed by the leg. Holding her onto his lap, he spanked her five more times. Exhausted, Anne gave up.

She remained on his lap, feeling him now rubbing her reddened buttocks.

It did hurt when he spanked her...but it also made her feel... _different_.

And hot.

As if there were something burning inside her...

It got even worse when he untied the lace of her gown.

It wasn't just her. Lying on his laps, she could feel him hardened under his breeches.

"Are you calm now?" He asked, pulling her up.

Anne didn't say anything.

Not even when he unlaced her gown completely and pulled it down to her waist.

He could see her nipples hardened underneath the soft linen of her shift.

Silently, she slipped one strap down to allow him to suckle her breast. As he sucked on her hardened nipple, she undressed him. When he was about to suck on her other breast, Anne stopped him and took his shirt off. She shoved him down and unlaced his breeches.

Richard watched as she sat on his crotches and rode him.

Her hands caressed his torso as she moved against him.

Her shift still covered her body, even though one side was falling off her shoulder.

His hands reached up and grabbed her shift. Anne gasped when he tore it apart.

He pulled her down and rolled on top of her. Within seconds, he tore her gown and shift into shreds. Throwing his boots away, he held her arms over her head. He leaned down and covered her breasts with kisses. Kicking his trouser away with her feet, Anne moaned when he moved down to kiss her stomach. In a kneeling position, he wrapped her legs around him. With one arm under her back to support her, he lifted her up and thrust into her.

Anne arched her back and cried out.

She was consumed by the waves of pleasure...

***

A moment later, their naked bodies snuggled against each other.

"You shouldn't be outside," Richard muttered. "You could catch the chill."

Rolling away, Anne stood her ground. "I need some air." She paused and then said, "I am not that frail. You need to stop treating me like a flower."

"Do you know how Ned was worried?" Richard told her. "He prayed for you every day when you had the fever. You want to give him another scare?"

Anne said nothing.

"I have my reasons, Anne," he continued. "You know that I love you."

Sniffling, Anne murmured, "Can I have my gowns back?"

"You can," he said. "Only under one condition: you cannot lay your hands on your lord husband, ever again."

Anne nodded.

He pulled her against him and kissed her on the head.

***

The next morning, Anne tried to get dressed but her gown and shift were torn. Thankfully, Richard had his fur cloak and wrapped it around her. He carried her into a litter and they went back to the castle.

There, one coffer after another was presented to her.

New silks and new gowns.

Soon, Anne looked like a dazzling beauty in her new gown.

Watching his wife, Richard was in great satisfaction.

When hiding her old gowns, he took the chance and got ride off some that he never liked, namely that green one, which looked like molds.

Ned came to join them and Anne hugged her son.

"You look beautiful, Mama," Ned said.

Looking at the scene, Richard hoped another child was conceived in Anne's belly.


End file.
